sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Manovan Marrowsteel
Manovan Marrowsteel is a Forsaken warlock. He is a wanted terrorist and known as the Lord of Bloodstones. Biography Raised in Lordaeron at his family’s mansion. In his youth he was very jealous of his cousin Dunbaton who had been adopted as a paladin within the Order of the Silver Hand. Manovan was a rich noble who seldom left his family’s grounds. He lived with his parents and his younger sister, Cianghella. His cousin was fighting alongside Arthas in Northrend and Cianghella worked as a maid in a farm in Corin’s Crossing. When the Scourge reached Lordaeron, Manovan managed to escape alive by leaving his family behind. He moved to Southshore where he took a carpenting job until Theramore was built and he decided to seek new luck there. While in Theramore, he sought out Jaina Proudmoore and requested to join the remaining paladin order. He got sent to Northshire Abbey in Elwynn Forest to start his training. He joined a band of mercenaries from Theramore and grew stronger as a soldier of the Alliance. But because of conflicts within the leadership, he moved to Stormwind City where he lived as a wandering mercenary and joined the Stormwind Militia. It was during a mission in Tirisfal Glades where Manovan got killed by Forsaken. His remains was brought back home and cremated. The Militia threw the ashes into the wind from a cliff in Elwynn Forest. The Forsaken apotechary, Putress, managed to seal the essence of the ashes (as an experiment) within the heart of a dead Kirin Tor wizard. The body was that of Eligor Silver from Alterac Mountains, a human adept who had served the high elf arcanists of the Moonflower clan during the fall of Quel’thalas. Manovan awoke in Deathknell with his new body and Eligor’s voice tormenting his mind. Manovan later got addicted to bloodstones as he had researched the stone and knew that it would empower his newfound talents. The bloodstones made him schitzophrenic and eventually made him loose more and more control of his body to Eligor Silver. He formed a guild of minions called Bloodstone Order and forced his men to harvest bloodstones to him as nothing more than mere slaves. In return he had promised them power, but instead used them for experiments while researching the ore. He got a place among the higher hierarchy of the Horde and got many enemies who wanted him dead. He had to eventually abandon his order and flee to Drywhisker Gorge where he sealed himself with his bloodstones for three months. Three months later he broke the seal and returned to the capitals of the Horde. He found out about the blood elves allegiance to the Horde and went to Silvermoon City to offer his services to the blood elf leaders. They told him that they would accept his offer if he gave them full access to the bloodstones in Drywhisker Gorge as a means to satisfy their addiction to magic. Manovan declined and got banished from the blood elf lands. On his way out from Quel’thalas, he met Ewah Bloodmoon who was the successor of the Moonflower clan. Eligor Silver who was a loyal servant to that clan manipulated Manovan to work for them as a minion to a master with attempts to bring down the Horde hierarchy and raise the status of the blood elves of the Bloodmoon clan. The Horde banished him to Outland where he tried to find Illidan and offer his services. However, he quickly realized that he would be killed with the slightest attempt. As Manovan flew over Shadowmoon Valley a huge bewinged creature knocked him off his windrider and left him unconscious for two months time. He woke up with visions of Eligor Silver’s soul breaking out from his prison in Manovan’s body. He was now alone, and felt mentally and physically good. Something had happened to him while he was out cold. Something which changed him forever. Appearance and Personality Manovan has short, black hair and a dislocated jaw. His eyes has a yellow glow but use to turn red at night, which is a result of his long addiction to bloodstone ore. His body used to be very rotten and “gorey” but has started to stitch itself together and become fleshier during his time out cold in Shadowmoon Valley for some unknown reason. As human he was lazy and arrogant, and as Forsaken he was unreliable and hostile to both Alliance and Horde. During his undeath he was very schitzophrenic and often suffered from mental fatigue, but the problems are now gone and he is a pure genious, though deeply corrupted by bloodstones and demonic energies. He is a power-hungry sociopath who craves for immortality. Relatives and friends Paladin Dunbaton Marrowsteel: Manovan’s cousin who is on a quest to find out why the Light has abandoned him in death. His goal is to kill Manovan to save him from his corruption. Ewah Bloodmoon: The woman who could control Manovan’s actions and turned him into a servant of her clan. Category:People Category:Forsaken